This invention relates to a device for controllably gripping yarns or threads.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 700,053 filed June 25, 1976 and now allowed, there is disclosed an apparatus for introducing patterning warp threads into a fully fashioned garment panel during knitting. This apparatus is capable of producing a wide variety of walewise patterns, e.g. stripes, diamonds and zig-zags, on garment panels, especially sweater panels. Reference will be made to said application hereinafter and the disclosure of said application is made a part hereof.
Prior to this invention, after each panel had been knitted, it was necessary for an operative manually to hold the warp threads after cutting them to free the knitted panel; and thereafter to align the warp ends with the appropriate needles to knit the next succeeding panel.
This invention seeks to provide a device capable of releasably gripping the warp ends and moving them selectively into or out of the knitting position.